1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglass frames.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Conventional eyeglasses include a bridge member which rests on the nose of the wearer; two rims which are secured to the bridge member and to which the lenses are secured; and two temple members which are secured to the rims and rest on the ears of the wearer. In many cases, each rim has an opening therein, so that the lens can be placed within the rim, after which the open ends of the rim are secured together by means of a screw which passes freely through an aperture in a lug in one of the open ends into a threaded recess in a corresponding lug in the other open end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,775 discloses an improved system for attaching optical frames and lenses which provides positive, reversible attachment without rims, cords or screws. In that system, an eyeglass lens including at least one shaped engaging portion cooperates with an attachment member so that the lens is removably attached to an eyeglass frame. The attachment member can comprise a separate member which is connected or connectable to the eyeglass frame, or it can be an integral part of the eyeglass frame.
International Publication 2007044221 and the corresponding copending US national phase application disclose                (1) that, in an eyeglass assembly, an engaging portion on an eyeglass lens can be maintained in contact with an eyeglass frame member by means of a removable bonding member (RBM) which        (a) contacts the engaging portion and the frame member; and        (b) under typical conditions of use of the assembly, maintains the engaging portion and the frame member in direct or indirect contact with each other; and        (c) under selected atypical ambient conditions, undergoes a change which separates the engaging portion and the frame member, or permits the engaging portion and the frame member to be separated from each other by pulling them apart manually.        
The term “selected atypical ambient conditions” is used to denote any condition which                (i) is not present during the typical conditions of use of the eyeglass assembly,        (ii) when applied to the RBM, causes the RBM to undergo a change which permits the engaging portion and the frame member to be separated from each other by pulling them apart manually, or which causes the engaging portion and the frame member to separate from each other, and        (iii) does not involve the use of external mechanical force to change the physical configuration of the RBM, the engaging portion or the frame member, e.g. does not involve the turning of a screw or the mechanical opening of a latch.        
The selected atypical ambient conditions preferably do not have any adverse effect on at, least one of the eyeglass lens and the frame member. The RBM can for example comprise                (1) an adhesive which lies between and contacts the engaging portion and the frame member, and whose adhesive strength is reduced by the selected atypical ambient conditions; such an adhesive is referred to herein as a removable bonding adhesive (often hereinafter abbreviated to RBA); and/or        (2) a member comprising a component which comprises a shape memory alloy (SMA) and which changes shape when exposed to the selected atypical ambient conditions; such a member is referred to herein as an RBSMA; and/or        (3) a member comprising a component which melts, or whose physical strength is otherwise reduced, under the selected atypical ambient conditions; such a member is referred to herein as an RBS; an RBS can for example comprise a component composed of a solder or other composition which melts when heated.        
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,438, 4,896,955, 6,523,952 and 6,843,561 disclose improved eyeglass frames, some of which make use of a member composed of a shape-memory alloy (often hereinafter abbreviated to SMA) and/or a lens including a shaped engaging portion.
The entire disclosure of each of the U.S. patents, the international publication and the corresponding US national phase application referred to above is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.